The present invention relates to a high-speed transportation mechanism that uses rails. The present invention especially relates to a high-speed transportation mechanism that makes it possible to run vehicles on curved lines at a high speed.
The fields to which the transportation mechanism on a rail track of the present invention relates are transportation mechanisms that carry passengers and commodities, models, and toys thereof. Specifically, they are: JR lines (such as non-express lines, local lines, bullet train lines, etc.) and vehicles lines possessed by various railway companies for commercial purposes; subways, monorails, mountain rails, transport systems at attraction parks, such as roller coasters and sightseeing vehicles.
In a conventional method or structure of a rail track transportation mechanism, partial improvements and modifications in performance have been made in the past. However, there have been no fundamental changes in method or structure. Namely, according to a conventional mechanism, two wheels run on two rails.
In the structure of the conventional transportation mechanism, since a lot of improvements have been made over many years, the vehicles currently run more or less at maximum speeds. Technically speaking, running the vehicles at higher speeds would be quite difficult. One of the reasons comes from the structure of two wheels on two rails. In cases that adhere to this structure, the possibility of overturning and the derailment increases when increasing the speed of the vehicles on commercial lines that have curves.
One of the impediments to running the vehicles at high speeds on curved lines is the problem of centrifugal force applied when running at high speeds. Due to this centrifugal force, a lateral force is applied to the rails and wheels, thereby generating yawing, rising, or vibration of the vehicles. This makes it impossible to ensure stable and safe running of the vehicles, thus derailment results.
This instability of the vehicles derives mainly from a slight gap between a wheel and a rail. But this gap is necessary for running the vehicles on curved lines. Thus, this problem cannot be solved, even if the manufacturing precision or the assembling precision is improved.
The reason why a gap is provided is to correct the difference between the inner wheel and the outer wheel on curved lines in order to make it possible to run the vehicles on curved lines either at a low speed or at a high speed. Therefore, the wheels and the rails are formed to have a unique shape. When these uniquely-shaped wheels and rails are combined, a proper gap (strictly speaking, there is a slack which functions as a continuous converter) is provided between the wheel and the rail. Since this gap is fundamental for running the vehicles, it cannot be removed.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a safe and stable high-speed transportation mechanism. The second objective of the present invention is to provide a method for running the vehicles in a state in which speed is maintained, even if many curved lines are used and the curvature radius thereof is small. In other words, the present invention provides a high-speed transportation mechanism which can be constructed quite economically, and can use commonly existing railroad lines or lines equivalent to the existing railroad lines such as JR railroad (bullet trains or non-express lines, for example).
A rail track according to the present invention is for a type of vehicle that has a plurality of running wheels. The wheels are disposed linearly along a running direction at lower portions of a vehicle body. Guide members which are different from the running wheels are provided on upper portions of the vehicle body. The rail track includes a first rail and a second rail.
The first rail determines the running direction of the vehicle and the running wheels run thereon. The second rail is engaged with the guide member so as to control the running posture of the vehicle. The second rail is disposed along the first rail so that it opposes the first rail.
A vehicle of the present invention has a first rail and a second rail. The first rail is disposed on a ground and defines the running direction of the vehicle. The second rail is disposed along and above the first rail so that the second rail opposes the first rail. The vehicle runs on a railed track that includes straight lines and curved lines. The curved lines of the second rail are displaced toward the center of the curved lines relative to curved lines of the first rail. The vehicle includes a vehicle body, a plurality of running wheels, and a plurality of guide members. The plurality of running wheels rotates while being supported by the first rail. The running wheels are provided linearly below the vehicle body in the running direction of the vehicle. The plurality of guide members control the running posture of the vehicle by engaging with the second rail. The guide members are provided linearly above the vehicle body in the running direction of the vehicle. The guide members are movable in a left-right direction perpendicular to the running direction of the vehicle with regard to the vehicle body.
A transportation mechanism in railed track of the present invention includes a railed track that includes straight lines and curved lines and a vehicle running on the railed track. The railed track includes a first rail and a second rail. The first rail is disposed on the ground and defines the running direction of the vehicle. The second rail is disposed along and above the first rail so as to oppose the first rail. The curved lines of the second rail are displaced toward the center relative to curved lines of the first rail. The vehicle includes a vehicle body, a plurality of running wheels, and a plurality of guide members. The plurality of running wheels rotates while supported by the first rail. The running wheels are provided linearly below the vehicle body in the running direction of the vehicle. The plurality of guide members controls the running posture of the vehicle by engaging with the second rail. The guide members are provided linearly above the vehicle body in the running direction of the vehicle. The guide members are movable in a left-right direction perpendicular to the running direction of the vehicle with regard to the vehicle body.